Changing the Fate of the World
by maraudergirl15
Summary: What happens when your whole life turns out to be a lie, and your parents turns out to be Castiel and Dean? Nadia was just a normal girl trying to make it through life, but when she gets into the TV show Supernatural her life turns upside down, not only that but ends up in love with a demon named Crowley.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sometimes life turns out to be fake; we just don't see this because we see only what we want to be seen. I thought that my life was real and that my parents were who they say they were, but my whole world came crashing down around me and I turned out to be not who I thought I was. And who I tuned out to be I thought was just a television show and not real. I fell in love with a demon and my parents turned out to be a hunter and an angel, and I will change the fate of all around me. My whole life was a lie but I'm going to make the best of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My day began like any other day, the alarm woke me up and I rolled out of my bed and stretched. Just another day of school and life, my mom sighed from her and my dad's room next door "Nadia! Get up, almost the end of the year, just 3 more weeks and you're free!"

I sighed "I know mom, I'm wearing my new Supernatural shirt today," I know my parents don't want me to watch more TV shows but I'm hooked and need to get moving along before I get lost.

Dad who walked down the hall to get breakfast ready said "That's a tank top and your wearing it...wear it as a night shirt."

Breakfast went by fast and suddenly I was in my small car waving to my parents as I drove to school blaring the classic rock station when I was almost to school one of my favorite songs came on and I sang along not caring what others thought of me...most people at school thought me and my friends are weird as is "Carry on my Wayward Son, for there'll be peace when you are don. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more..."

I felt a tap on my window and Susan and Emilee waved at me and nodded at my shirt and danced up and down at me. Others turned and stared, Emilee got annoyed at this and exploded tired of all of this crap "Move along and go stare at someone else! Or better yet why don't you go..."

I got out and put a hand on her shoulder "Please don't cause a scene, only a little while and we don't have to see any of them anymore."

Emilee took a deep breath running a hand through her auburn hair and putting her glasses back on "I'm fine Nadia," she then yelled at the people who did the cowardly thing and ran "I just hate all of you mother f..."

I glared at her and said "Peace please, yelling is not the best solution."

Susan smiled at my shirt "I knew if you started to watch Supernatural you would be hooked! Who's your favorite character? Mine are Dean and Castiel."

I rolled my eyes "I just started watching this and I don't pick favorites."

Emilee grabbed one arm and Susan the other and we walked on "I think you would like Crowley if you asked me."

I lowered my eyes at that comment "I can't like a demon and you know it...what would others think."

"Who cares?" Said Emilee and Susan at the same time.

End of the Day

The day was always the same, sat at lunch with my tow best friends and a couple of others who were close to Emilee and Susan. People always stared at our table but I knew it was only because they thought we were different.

Classes flew by with some of them with me not talking to anyone. Drama was a cloass where I talked to my freshman friends Hope, Abby, and some guy I don't even know his name and a girl. But they were like me an outcast or as I like to call it "The Island of Misfit Toys". Of course when I told them these they all laughed and Hope just hugged me and said "That is why I love you my senior friend! Always being funny!"

Abby just laughed "Hope let her go you ever heard of personal space."

Hope stuck her tongue out and said "I know, I know."

At the end of the day I got in my car waved at my friends who yelled out "Watch more "supernatural" and tell us what you think!"

As I drove home my mom was off to her night job and I only had my cat Lizzie and my pit bull dog Laurel. I smiled and put dinner in the oven and pulled back my covers and jumped into my tank top and PJ bottoms and flopped down on the couch.

Lizzie and Laurel flopped down next to me as I turned on Netflix and watched "Supernatural". I smiled at the scenes with Castiel and Dean "Why don't they just admit that they have feelings...oh Crowley."

Lizzie mewed at me "No Lizzie don't think that I like him...the community of this show would kill me almost...the people at school would at least."

My pit bull snorted at me, I was about to get up and get my dinner when I heard an old vehicle pull into the drive way. Laurel perked up her ears and barked "Hush Laurel, I wonder if dad got another old truck or car to fix up."

But then a knock at the door was heard "Now who could that be."

I looked out the window and there stood two guys who looked like they belonged in supernatural like Dean and Castiel but not exact. Dean has his blonde/brown spiky short hair and green eyes, his clothes like that on TV and the jacket he always wears; Castiel and his curly blonde hair and blue eyes with his confused sort of look on his face and head tilt that made me smile, and of course his signature trench coat and suit he always wears.

Dean turned to Castiel who nodded his head "Evening, sorry to bother you miss but could we come in and use your phone for a minute to make a call."

I knew I shouldn't but we did have weapons to defend ourselves so I knew it would be OK and of course I knew how to use them "Sure come on in."

Castiel stepped in first followed by Dean who smiled at me, I sighed and pointed to my parent's room "Phones back there," then I went back to watching "Supernatural".

Castiel sat on the couch next to me and stared at me for a while in that angel way. I patted my dog when he growled "Hush Laurel...they will not hurt us."

Castiel smiled at me "What's your name...I'm sorry that was wrong of me to ask."

I smiled he even acted like him "No it's fine my names Nadia Snow."

"My names Cas and that's Dean."

I snorted and then stopped at the look he have me...I acted as if he was my parent which was strange. I felt pain in my arm and hissed, at that Cas looked up at me "Are you alright Nadia?"

I sighed at that but I wouldn't mind telling him, I would likely never see the two of them again "Yes I'm fine, I just get pain in my right arm sometimes it's where I was in a car accident. I was turning and this guy in his big truck hit me head on and I spun around about 5 times before I stopped the car was all damaged except on my side. I had to get my arms stitched up and have glass removed from both of my arms."

Cas quickly grabbed my arm and hissed at the sight of my right arm and thunder cracked outside and the lights flickered. I said trying to calm him down "It's nothing, I was fine hardly hurt. My parents and I say it is by the grace of God that I am alive."

Castiel smiled at that and then Dean Came back in "Cas...this is the place," he came and sat on the other side of me and grabbed my other arm. Dean turned off my Netflix and smiled at the scenes and episode I was watching, he then said to Cas "It's her, the birth is the right day and year, even the location is right...this is our daughter."

Castiel face broke into a smile and his other hand that was free grabbed onto Deans hand and said "Are little Abigail Hope," he smiled and kissed my cheek, "Our daughter and angel."

I gasped at what I was hearing.

* * *

 **I hope you are enjoying Changing the Fate of the World. I thought I would trying and write a new story about one of my favorite shows Supernatural.**

 **Tell me what you think so far of the story and the direction I'm heading in. All reviews are welcomed and any suggestions you have.**

 **I thought I would try a Crowley/OC story but also a new twist Nadia/Abigail is the daugher of Dean and Castiel.**

 **Please review so that I can update sooner and faster and tell me what you think.**

 **Love Crowley, Dean and Castiel and all of Supernatural:)**


End file.
